The invention, further, relates to problems related to method and a means for use in the making of such wire cloth joint paper-making apparatus
The invention is particularly suitable to be used, in practice, for joining a drying wire cloth for a cylinder dryer in a paper-making machine; the wire cloth joint, from a wear point of view, is the weak point of the drying wire cloth and is exposed to chemical degradation and heat.
The present invention will simplify the joining procedure, increase the strength and life of the joint and bring about the joint in such a manner, that it does not give rise to disfiguring the paper being produced or at least substantially reduces disfigurment. This is achieved by the present invention so that the joints of the drying wire cloth are located at a very short distance relative to each other.